Kiss It All Better, Arthur
by I Baka l
Summary: Alfred and Arthur were just on a stroll after a meeting. Maybe even for a bite to eat somewhere. But what happens when suddenly a gun is involved and Arthur is threatened by it by the culprit? Can Alfred be his her- Wait, a shot was just fired. And it didn't hit him. But, Alfred! (First story I've done. Character death. Song-based fiction from Kiss It All Better by He Is We.)


_**Author's**_** Notes:**

**Hello, as you know, this is my first writing for a fanfiction. So, sorry if I didn't do too well. xD; Of course, I do not own Hetalia or the characters. The song is written by He Is We. I hope you enjoy it, as I will try to do better stories later on!**

* * *

_He sits in his cell_

_and he lays on his bed_

_covers his head_

_and closes his eyes._

_He sees a smoking gun_

_and the coward, he ran_

_while in his arms is the bleeding_

_love of his life._

_And she cried,_

* * *

"Alfred..." Arthur spoke softly, curling inward on himself. He was sitting on the bed of the jail cell, hugging his stomach, head between his pulled-up knees. "Why...?" He remembered the event as if it had just happened yesterday, when in reality, it occured just about a year ago.

BOOM! The sound echoed through his head, chiming off every corner of his mind he didn't even know was there. Arthur's blurred vision began to clear, when he noticed the pistol aimed at his direction. 'Where'd Alfred go?' He thought to himself. A heavy weight fell on his chest, yet he was so dazed, it knocked him to the ground.

"Bloody hell?" The Brit looked down, only to see the wide sapphire eyes of his partner behind his lenses. His lips were slightly parted and a crimson liquid was splattered on his left peachy-cream cheek. "A-Alfred...?" The younger man's eyes began to water. Drip. Tears began to roll down the side of his face.

"Artie..." he sobbed. "It hurts. Make it stop...Please..." His suit and bomber jacket was soaked with cruor from the center of his chest.

He didn't even notice the offender bolting down the alleyway, away from the crime scene. The only thing the man could think of was calling for help. He flipped his phone open and dialed 911.

_ Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault, Love,_

_you didn't know._

_You didn't know..._

"Al...No, no, no..." Arthur's eyes quickly swelled and spilled over. "T-this isn't happening. This is just a terrible dream..."

His younger angel gasped for air and began to gargle blood. His sobs shook his whole body and his eyes narrowed in pain. "A-Arthur...Kiss it all better...M-make the h-hurt...St-AHH-op!" The man coughed his red vital liquids into the air. "I'm not ready. I can-can't go yet...Not...Yet... Not like this..."

* * *

_Her hands are so cold,_

_and he kisses her face,_

_and says,_

_"Everything will be alright."_

_He noticed the gun_

_and the rage grew inside_

_he said,_

_"I'll avenge my lover_

_tonight."_

_And she cried,_

* * *

Arthur held the younger man's palm to his face. They were dropping in temperature. He was going to lose him. The man leaned forward and placed his lips to his softly, not caring if he got blood on himself by doing so. He gently brushed back the younger man's hair out of his face. "Everything's going be alright, poppet. I-I won't let you go… Die.. Like this." He kissed his forehead as something metallic came into view.

The gun.

He reached for the weapon and felt his blood start to boil. Clenching his teeth, the tears continued to stream down his cheeks like razor blades. Arthur looked back to Alfred and brought his lips to his cheek while holding the other, softly. "I'll be right back, please don't die on me...Please..."

He weakly lifted his head to Arthur and stared up to him in, what Arthur could see. Pain. "I-I love...You, Iggy..." His eyes were beginning to lose their shine and regular happiness from the usual energetic, glowing, git, Arthur raised and loved.

Arthur's eyes widened, and he dashed away, looking for the offender. "BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He only had to turn the corner to find the terrified shooter. Nothing but the murderous flame burned in Arthur's eyes, his heart, and his own soul. "I'll avenge you, Alfred… My darling hero..." He whispered under his wailing breath. BOOM, BOOM! Straight to the back of the stranger's chest and head; Arthur left him to die alone.

He quickly made his way back to Alfred, his breathing lighter than earlier and the blood beginning to come to a halt.

"Alfred! D-Don't leave me, yet!" He dove to his side and knelt beside him and held him in his arms. He had soaked himself in his own blood, but he didn't care, he needed him to live. "Don't leave me, you git. I love you, Alfred F. Jones! You can't leave me, again!"

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault, Love,_

_you didn't know._

_You didn't know..._

"This is all my fault..." Alfred cried.

"No it's not...It's okay..It's all okay...I love you, America.. Alfred.. Al .." He looked down to the slowly paling face to the younger. This was it, Arthur knew. After all the two have been through. All those meetings, wars, especially the Revolutionary where Alfred gained independence from him. Then the two finally began to bond and lead into a relationship… But now. Here Alfred was, about to leave forever. Even though he was a nation, Alfred couldn't die from being wars for his country, but he could die from living his usual life.

Arthur's thoughts were interrupted while staring at his Alfred, from a cough from him to cough up more blood. "I love you...And I always will. I hope I was your hero, Art…" His voice was hoarse, and now his perfectly shiny cerulean orbs were dull and watery. The man's breathing sped up for just a few moments and with one large heave, he went limp.

"A-Alfred? No… Don't leave… I love you too much.." Arthur sobbed into the no longer breathing bloody chest of the man. "No.. No. **No**!" He screamed and pounded at the ground next to his partner's lifeless body.

* * *

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_

_Twenty-five to life,_

_and she's not in his arms._

_He couldn't bring her back_

_with a bullet to the heart_

_of the back of the man_

_who tore his world apart._

_He holds onto a memory._

_All it is, is a memory._

_Hey, hey..._

* * *

The medics and the police finally came. Arthur told the whole story to the cops and was sent with handcuffs. They took his lover's body to the morgue; his funeral was held at the end of the week following the incident- a funeral Arthur was not able to attend... Yet all other countries did. In the following two weeks, he was sent to trial and then sentenced twenty-five years to life in prison, with no chance of parole.

"Alfred..."

* * *

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep._

_Stay. With. Me._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep,_

_stay with me._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me..._

* * *

Arthur stared at the moon in the night sky, chuckling away as it usually does.

"Do you happen to be laughing at me? You don't know how much this hurts...I might as well be dead," he spoke to himself and sighed. "What am I doing? Alfred, how is it...in Heaven? An angel like you deserves to be there after dying so harshly... And going through so much…"

"Artie?"

The Brit's eyes widened. 'It can't be...' This has to be just his imaginary friends playing tricks on him with the fairies' magic. He looked to his right and saw a glowing figure; squinting and taking a closer look, he realized it was him...his lover.. Partner. ...It was Alfred.

"Hey, Artie." He gently smiled one of his genuine smiles he used to always give, as he glided over to his bedside. The man set his ghostly hand lightly on the older man's cheek. "I don't have that much time...But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you," his eyes teared up.

"Please don't cry anymore, love" Arthur whispered. "Will you stay with me...Until I fall asleep?" His eyes swelled, but the request brought a sympathetic, grin to Alfred's face.

"Of course."

He lay sideways and stared into the angel's bright blue orbs. He hummed the melody that Arthur used to sing to Alfred when he was just a small colony, being found. When he finished that, he hummed a tune that he knew the Brit came to know. England's anthem. _His anthem._ Arthur was just about to lose himself to slumber, and he was just about to see his America for the last time...until it was his time to pass. Alfred planted his lips in the most fragile way while Arthur leaned into it to try to make it last...

"Goodbye, beautiful..." The angel whispered. "I'll see you soon."

...

The next morning, Arthur was soon to be with Alfred. The Brit's body in the cell was freezing, twisted in a pleading position; a handkerchief was wound tightly around the man's neck, which constricted the oxygen from ever entering his lungs again. He was dead.

The news to the other countries was saddening. New representatives for the two countries were to be elected in time. They saw it coming however, always from that terrible day that Alfred and Arthur were just on a sweet stroll together after a meeting. The two were heading to a short stop to eat when suddenly Arthur had been gunned down into another building near their stop. No one knew why, but all they knew that a shot was fired to Arthur, but hit the young American. Alfred.

_Kiss it all better,_

_I'm not ready to go._

_It's not your fault, Love,_

_you didn't know._

_You didn't know..._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep._

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep._

_Stay. With. with me,_

_until I fall asleep,_

_stay with me._

_Stay with me,_

_until I fall asleep,_

_Stay with me..._

'I'll see you soon...' Arthur thought, just as he took his last, restrained breath.


End file.
